Strings of Destiny
by paprikaSTUDIOS
Summary: Three years has passed since the defeat of Sailor Galaxia and an enemy that predates the Dark Kingdom resurfaces after waiting and learning since the defeat of Queen Beryl and a girl with the likeness of Hotaru is seen in Tokyo brings upon a new battle.


**Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon**

_~Strings of Destiny~_

Prologue

I never asked to be anything special. I was happy the way I lived life – which for me, was to its fullest. I lived and breathe to protect my twin sister, who I treasure and love. Many viewed us as omens, especially those of our neighboring planets; in fact they were the ones who would always attempt to prevent her from living. Normally they were successful at preventing my sister's birth or preventing her from aging much beyond a young child – that was until I was born with her.

When I was born, I was born with the sense that I needed to protect my sister from those who would attempt to harm her. With much success, I was able always fend those three soldiers off without much of exertion. my fighting knowledge taught to me by our father and my ability to move objects with the power of my mind; long before I was able to use my sailor crystal. To help protect my sister, I used my steel blade chakrams, Mimas and Titan, who were blessed by my mother.

Like my sister, we were able to use our sailor crystals at the same time; transforming into sailor senshi. Unlike her though, I was not fully apart of the Moon Court. I was one that was always in the shadows as a sailor senshi, performing "special" missions for the Moon Queen – Queen Serenity. She always would ensure me though that my sister would be safe and with that assurance, I never thought twice about being her assassin. I always succeeded with my missions.

The day of my fateful mission fell upon our birthday – long before the movements of the Dark Kingdom. My sister was looking forward to it as she always does and our parents wanted everything to be perfect since they were very proud of both my older sister and I. As my sister and I were enjoying the beautiful afternoon sky, which was a mixture of blues, oranges, and purples, a messenger of the Moon came for me stating that Queen Serenity was requesting my presence. Since it was our birthday, my sister, even though she served the Moon Queen's daughter, Princess Serenity, asked me not to go to the Moon. I ensured my sister that I would be back in time for the festivities. Even if I didn't know it at the time, it was the first and only time I ever lied to her.

Upon my arrival to the Moon, I instantly met up with Queen Serenity, who was strolling in the garden of many flowers that encircled her palace. Upon meeting her, I instantly could see that her eyes were filled with conflict and that's when I knew that this was no normal assignment. When I asked about why she had sent for me, she asked me to follow her for she feared that speaking of it even in the open area would cause panic.

In a secluded room, the Queen began to tell me of these human-like creatures that referred themselves as Night Creatures and their beginnings of an invasion into our solar system. Asking for more information, she informed me that these creatures came from a parallel realm to ours known as the Night Realm and that they were getting in by a rift on the far side of the Sun; she had hid the rift from the view of the Solar System. She stated that the Sun Princess and her armies were currently keeping them from advancing any further, though she has loss forces to these creatures. She also had mentioned that the princess would not be able to hold their armies much longer and was requesting help.

Inquiring what had made these enemies so unique as to not send the Inner Senshi, she informed me of what these enemies could do and what they were after. Queen Serenity had informed me that they were after a special type of souls called Celestial Souls and that they would violently extract them from the holder's body. If the soul wasn't a Celestial Soul, they would manipulate the victim's body as a tool against its enemy, which at that point was us.

As she went on about the Night Creatures, I knew what she wanted me to do. She wanted me to perform my forbidden attack – a sealing attack that would claim my life in the end. At first, I refused but then she spoke of sending my sister, which I took to heart.

"You will not send my sister! You keep her out of this," I had snapped at the Moon Queen as my protective side came through.

It was Queen Serenity's eyes though that betrayed her. As I had gazed into her eyes, after my comment, I could see that she never intended on sending my sister into this battle; but I could tell she was at her wit's end.

"I'm running out of options. I need…No, all the civilians of this solar system needs your help to prevent a war." Queen Serenity was pleading to me and I have never seen the Queen plead to anyone.

In the end, I had accepted my last mission by the Queen after she accepted a pact between us. A pact that would make take my existence and erase it from the minds of people who had met me, knew me, or had heard of me in any way shape or form, especially my sister. Since I knew that in this mission in the end would claim my life, I did not want her to come searching for someone who was already dead or attempt to kill herself. My request was to be done after my sealing attack which Queen Serenity would know when I was performing it. There was also one other part of the pact that I had requested and that was to never speak of Night Realm nor its vile inhabitants again; in my opinion, such things spoken of in a time such as the Silver Millennium was taboo and if they no longer existed, there was no need to speak of these human-like creatures. Upon accepting my mission, I went from the Moon to the Sun to begin my advance against the Night Realm; I never returned home and I never saw my sister again.

In the end, I released my final attack and died. Unfortunately though, my previous actions only postpone the war. The war has just begun.

I am the Lady of Saturn and this is my story…


End file.
